


Bed Time

by Tsula



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you didn't make him stay, he'd be up all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time

It was hard to pinpoint just when you had actually passed out there by his workstation. One minute you were sitting with your head propped up on the desk fighting back the looming urge to sleep and the next your cheek was pressed into Donatello's chest as he carried you to bed. It didn't seem like any time had passed at all between these two points, but you knew that it must have. 

Donnie hadn't figured out yet that you were awake; you knew this because it would have been very obvious otherwise. The other times that he'd carried you he was always blushing and stuttering, but now he just looked content. As if nothing in the world made him happier than having you right there in his arms. 

It was such a handsome, heartwarming expression that you didn't have it in you to let him know you weren't still sleeping. You just wanted to lay there and watch him, to enjoy that expression for just as long as you could. But then he reached the bed and you knew that he was going to leave. He knelt down still unaware that you were awake and that's when you decided to make your move. 

As he lay you down you reached out to wrap your arms over his shoulders. He froze immediately and stared down at you with wide, startled eyes. Now he knew you were awake.

You smiled and tugged at him, silently urging him to lay down with you. 

"I-I-I-I do-n-n--" Your giggle cut him off and you tugged again off balancing him and causing him to fall down onto the mattress beside you.

Before he could recover you scooted closer and nuzzled up against his chest. "Come on Donnie, you need to rest." You coiled your arms around him again and pressed your cheek against his chest. "Stay right here with me."

He suckled in a shaky breath and you could feel his fingers trembling as they touched your back. "O-ok-ay."

You let out a happy sigh laying there in his arms and drifted right back off to sleep. It took Donnie a little while longer to fall asleep though. He couldn't help but to watch you, to admire you and to marvel at the fact that you were in his arms. 

It was too wonderful and unbelievable, but he could feel how real it was as he held you. He could feel how soft your skin was beneath his finger tips and how warm you were in his arms. He could smell the scent of your favorite shampoo still lingering in your hair and the faint lingering scent of the pizza from earlier. 

There was no denying that you were real, but still he couldn't take his eyes off you. He lay there for the longest time just watching you sleep. You'd always been a master of distractions, but this was by far your best one yet. He couldn't make himself think of anything else but you, regardless of the fact that he'd been obsessing over his latest project for days.

Finally though, he lost his battle against fatigue. His eyes grew too heavy to fight and his tired mind overpowered his elation causing him to drift off to sleep with you wrapped up in his arms. 

Not once did either of you pause to consider the merciless teasing you were both in for in the morning.


End file.
